darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
691
Maggie tells Elizabeth that David and Amy are possessed; later they find the children begging Quentin to leave them alone. Synopsis : In the great house at Collinwood, a young woman will soon face the most terrifying experience she has ever known. But she will not be alone in facing this terror. For on this night, the sinister forces that have plagued the great house will begin to fulfill their dreadful prophecy. They have vowed to drive every last Collins from the house, and now the time has come to make good their evil pledge. Maggie searches the house for David and Amy, but only finds empty rooms and mocking laughter. Doors open behind her as someone unseen follows. Ultimately, she's trapped in a room with the doorknob rattling, as the children's voices tell her that they want her to come out and meet someone... She finally opens the door, and the kids come in dressed in period costume... with Quentin behind them! David says he's not going to hurt her, but as he comes at her with a cord, it's pretty clear he has alternate intentions. Quentin tries to strangle Maggie, Elizabeth and Mrs. Johnson walk in and he disappears. Maggie tells Elizabeth that David and Amy are possessed; later they find the children begging Quentin to leave them alone. While watching them in David's room, Mrs. Johnson suddenly finds David and Amy passed out as the storm suddenly stops throughout the house. As Mrs. Johnson explained to Elizabeth what happened, they hear the sound of Quentin's music. As the children awaken, David looks at Elizabeth and says "It is too late, it is too late to be afraid" and begins to laugh evilly with a maniacal grin on his face followed by Quentin's laughter. Memorable quotes : David: Please, Mrs. Johnson, you just don't know! ---- : David: (to Quentin) I'm not going to let you hurt people any more (he recants a moment later when threatened). ---- : David: It's all Maggie's fault. ---- : Mrs. Johnson: It's... It's as quiet as a tomb. ---- : David: It's too late. It's too late to be afraid. : _____________________________________________________________________________ : Mrs. Johnson: He was more than a man! He was something evil, sinister! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * ← Clarice Blackburn → as ← Sarah Johnson → * David Selby as Quentin Collins * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings Background information and notes Production * Final of two episodes written by Ralph Ellis. * This episode has an unusually long recap lasting five and a half minutes. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin's ghost appears to David, Amy, Mrs. Johnson and Maggie. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Elizabeth: The kids are possessed. * TIMELINE: 7:30pm: Maggie searches for David and Amy. 8:35pm: Elizabeth decides to telephone Professor Stokes. Bloopers and continuity errors * The narration says Quentin wants to drive every last Collins from the house but that is not true, as he wants David to stay and live with him there . * At the start of the episode, when Maggie is alone in Collinwood, the clock shows 7:30. In the same scene at the end of the previous episode it read 7:10. Also, Maggie is no longer wearing the long, silver necklace that she had on throughout the scene. * In the scene where Maggie is on the floor and Elizabeth goes to her, you can see the cement floor of the set. * A boom microphone shadow makes a long, extended appearance on the wall of the study as Elizabeth examines Maggie. It can be seen again, this time in David's room on Elizabeth's head, as she confronts David and Amy. There is also a moving shadow of a person during this scene, who promptly moves out of shot. * As Maggie enters the study to make a phone call, a crew member quickly ducks out of camera range. * A shadow is seen moving on the curtain as Maggie dials the phone to call Professor Stokes. * Elizabeth goes to the Old House to find Dr. Hoffman and later says "no one was home." This suggests that Julia is living at the Old House, but she still resides at Collinwood. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 691 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 691 - The Bechdel Test Gallery ( }}) 691f.jpg|Phantom Strangler 691k.jpg|Housekeeper at Work 691w.jpg|Possessed Category:Dark Shadows episodes